<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's just as much fun to practice by criticalrolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804260">It's just as much fun to practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalrolls/pseuds/criticalrolls'>criticalrolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, I'll add more as I do more, Other, Vexleth - Freeform, but they're gal pals, for now..., grogleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalrolls/pseuds/criticalrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for practicing my writing and writing the fit I want to see in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keyleth &amp; Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Keyleth/Grog Strongjaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Do you think they feel the same?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think he feels the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vex sighed. “I can’t answer that for you, Keyleth. What does your gut say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just butterflies! And bruises? I don’t know. With Vax it was all questions and weirdness and newness and you vomiting behind us, and it’s still newness with Grog, but it’s more like heat and passion and friendship. Not that it wasn’t passion with Vax too! It was just a differe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, for the love of Pelor, do not tell me about the passion with my brother.” Vex smirked at Keyleth as the red-head blushed. “Keyleth, are you happy with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Incredibly so! I’m just nervous that he’s not thinking the same way that I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you asked him?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Additions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Person A: I’m having trouble deciding which would be a good fit for our family. Adoption is so difficult!<br/>Person B: We’ve been here for hours. Please just pick a plant already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grog was bored. This was his sixth lap around this nursery and the third nursery of the day. When Keyleth had asked for his help picking out a plant, he assumed that he would only be present for the part where whichever one she picked would have to be moved from one place to another, not the whole day. His phone had died after spending most of the first nursery and half the second nursery playing various games and texting their friends. Those losers had sent a variety of condolences, but none offered to take his place. It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grog, what do you think of this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the other thing. She kept asking his opinion. When did Grog become a plant expert? Pike would be much better for this, or Vex. Anybody but him! “Uh, it looks less green?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keyleth rolled her eyes at him. “It’s the right color, I assure you. It's a Silver Carpet, more commonly, Lamb’s Ear. It’s supposed to be a little grey. Here, feel it.” She grabbed Grog’s much larger hand and had him touch one of the leaves of the plant. It was surprisingly soft, almost like Trinket’s hair when he was a pup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool. What does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. It’s just nice to have. I think it does have some soil retention properties, but I’m not for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s get it! I’ll carry it!” Grog moved to pick up the plant, but Keyleth blocked him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grog, I’m not sure this is the one. It might not be a good fit for our family. Adoption is so hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Grog’s turn to roll his eyes. “Kiki, I know it’s hard, but we’ve been at this for hours. Please, just pick a plant already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! So you admit we’re a family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you, me, and your 80 plants whose names I can never remember? Yeah, a family of crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keyleth grinned. “That’s all I wanted to hear. I think this plant will be perfect. Grab two Lamb’s Ears, and I’ll grab some of these rosemary starters on the way out.” She started walking back towards the front of the greenhouse, touching leaves as she went. Grog shook his head, grabbed the plants she wanted, and jogged to catch up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had gotten home and were admiring the new pots, Grog turned to Keyleth. “We’ve been dating for over a year now, I assumed we were a family. You didn’t have to drag me around for hours to get me to admit that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keyleth smiled and leaned up to give him a peck. “It’s just nice to hear it from time to time. Plus, the first two nurseries didn’t have this plant and I was having fun seeing how long you would be willing to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you? I’d wait forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>